


Anything For You

by gardenofmaris



Series: Hold Me Tight [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Size Kink, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: “Do you know what this is?” Sendak asked, brandishing a gun at Shiro.He didn't.“It's special technology created by both Galra scientists and the Druids. It wipes memories and makes the person shot imprint on the first person they see. We were going to use it on the leader here, but your damned group destroyed most of my fleet. So we're going to have a change of plans, Champion.”





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when Breanna sends me a million Sendak/Shiro fics

Shiro glared up at the Galra standing above him, struggling against the drones that were holding him down. He should have never trusted the native, never followed them alone. He just hoped that he could get away so Keith could tell him 'I told you so.'

From where they were, hidden by rocks and plants, he could see the other Paladins and Allura, but he knew that they couldn't see him. He could see the Paladins goofing off, shoving each other and laughing while Allura looked on with amusement.

The Galra noticed him looking and laughed menacingly.

“Do you know what this is?” he asked, brandishing a gun at Shiro.

He didn't.

“It's special technology created by both Galra scientists and the Druids. It wipes memories and makes the person shot imprint on the first person they see. We were going to use it on the leader here, but your damned group destroyed most of my fleet. So we're going to have a change of plans,  _ Champion _ .” He turned and aimed towards the group. “Imagine how pleased Zarkon would be if I can make the Princess of Altea his loving servant.”

His grin was the most malicious thing Shiro had ever seen.

With a burst of strength he didn’t know he had, he kicked hard, momentarily breaking free from the drones holding him down. His leg connected with the Galra with enough force that the gun went off, firing in an awry direction and hitting a rock near the group.

The Paladins stopped goofing off instantly, hands swiveling towards his direction. Keith started running towards his direction, yelling his name.

The Galra let out a growling yell, stomping on Shiro’s leg and making him scream in pain. The Paladins seemed to have heard it, and their desperate race quickened. “You won’t get away with this, Champion,” the Galra threatened.

Then there was another flash of light from the gun, and the world went black.

…

Ugh, his head hurt.

He smacked his lips together, mouth feeling exceptionally dry. As he shifted, his leg twinged lightly in discomfort, and he groaned softly.

“Oh good, you’re awake.”

Whose voice was that? It wasn’t one he recognized. Then again… he didn’t think there was a single voice he  _ would  _ recognize.

He eyes opened, and he panicked because everything was dark. After a moment, though, he realized that it wasn’t that something was wrong with his eyes, but that there was a cloth over them. Right after that, he realized that both his arms and legs were tied together. He shifted, not sure why he was laying down and tied up. He didn’t like it.

He didn’t realize that he was making noise until he was being softly shushed by the mystery voice. Warm and furry hands brushed his hair away from his forehead, before the blindfold was removed from his eyes.

He blinked a couple times to let his eyes adjust, and when he did, he could have sworn that his heart stopped. The purple face that greeted him, the way his one eye watched him carefully, his furry ears. He had no idea who this was, had no recollection of him, but his heart remembered. His heart told him that the face looking back at him belonged to someone who loved him, who owned him completely, and who he could easily spend the rest of his life with.

“Who are you?” he breathed, voice reverent and loving.

The face smiled, and he felt claws rip up the cloth that had held his arms and legs together.

“My name is Sendak.”

“Sendak.” He tasted the name on his tongue, and it felt heavenly. He could say that name forever. And now that his arms were free, he could reach up and touch the way he’d been wanting to since the blindfold was removed, run his fingers through the fur on the sides of Sendak’s face, lightly touch the scar where it seemed that Sendak had lost an eye, caress his ears. He was surprised when Sendak started purring, but it made him feel so good. It made him feel loved and cherished, and he wanted to bury himself into that sound.

As he was petting Sendak, a thought popped into his mind, making him stop.

“Sendak?” he asked quietly, a little scared by the void that he could so very clearly feel in the space where he was sure his memories were supposed to be.

Sendak, picking up on his distress, stopped purring and opened his eye, lifting him up slowly so that he was sitting and they were facing each other. “Yes?”

“Who am  _ I _ ? Why can’t I remember anything?”

Sendak looked apologetic. “Your name is Shiro. As for why you can’t remember anything, well. I’ve always kept you here in my rooms, safe and secure. But you got antsy and wanted to leave, and you wore me down. I’ve never been able to say no to you, my darling.” Sendak cupped Shiro’s cheek, and he smiled, feeling comforted by the gesture. He scooted closer to Sendak, practically sitting in his lap.

“What happened to me?” he asked, curious.

“I don’t know. I was with you one moment, but you saw something and ran off, and when I finally caught up to you, I found you unconscious in the hallways. I think that someone attacked you, maybe someone who was jealous of how partial I am to you.”

Shiro nodded, taking it all in. Sendak must be someone powerful, then, for someone to be jealous. It made him feel a little proud, to know that he’d caught the eye of someone so high up.

He tilted his head, looking at Sendak. “Then why was I tied up when I woke up?”

Sendak looked chagrined, and Shiro immediately felt bad for putting that expression on Sendak’s face.

“I’m sorry. It hurt me to tie you and blindfold you, but you kept seizing while you were unconscious, and I had to keep you from hurting yourself. The light seemed to make it worse, too, so I put a blindfold on you to help block it.”

“Oh.”

Sendak nodded, leaning down and pressing their foreheads together. “Yes. You gave me quite the scare.”

“I’m sorry, Sendak,” Shiro whispered, linking their hands together and kissing the back of Sendak’s hand. He really was sorry. Sendak cared so much about him, obviously put time and care and effort into everything he did for Shiro, and Shiro had been dumb enough to jeopardize Sendak’s emotional well being because he got bored. What an idiot he’d been.

“It’s okay, darling. But you know that I can’t let you outside again, right? As much as I want you to be happy, your safety is first and foremost the most important thing to me.”

Shiro nodded. “I won’t ever ask to leave ever again.” It was the least he could do, after all.

“Good.”

“Sendak?”

“Yes, my darling?”

Shiro smacked his lips again, mouth still parched. “Could I have something to drink? I’m really thirsty.”

“Of course. Anything for you.”

He got up from the couch that they’d been sitting on and walked over to the small kitchen-like area. “I should have thought of this when I saw you starting to wake up,” he murmured absentmindedly. “Healing technology has a habit of mildly dehydrating someone.”

“Healing technology?”

“Yes.” He grabbed something from the fridge and brought the bottle over to Shiro. “Whoever attacked you also broke your leg pretty badly. I had someone fix it, but it’ll still probably twinge a little for the next few days.”

He nodded, shifting the leg he’d felt the discomfort in earlier, and sure enough, it didn’t feel like it was in the best of shape. Of course, it also wasn’t unbearable the way he imagined it had probably felt when it had been broken. Thank goodness for small miracles, he thought. Even if the lack of memory was disconcerting, he also wasn’t sure he wanted to know what that pain felt like.

Sendak sat down next to him, and Shiro moved closer to him, automatically gravitating to his presence. Sendak brought the bottle to Shiro’s lips and helped him drink whatever was in the bottle, reminding him to take small sips, not the large gulps that Shiro craved, physically pulling the bottle away from Shiro whenever he started to drink too quickly.

The drink was sweet, thicker than he’d expected but not so much that it resembled a solid. Most importantly, it satisfied him, and when he was done with the bottle, Sendak set it down on the table next to the couch, before turning back to run a hand through Shiro’s hair.

“How was that? How do you feel now?”

“I feel so much better. Even my headache is gone. Thank you, Sendak.” He smiled lovingly up at Sendak.

Sendak smiled back.

Then, slowly, Sendak leaned in and kissed Shiro.

Had Shiro not known in his core that Sendak was so integral to his life, he’d have been surprised at how good it felt to kiss Sendak. He moved so that he actually  _ was _ sitting in Sendak’s lap, whimpering into his mouth and grabbing onto him.

The fact that he might not have been able to stay with Sendak, that some invisible unknown force could have taken him from this scared the shit out of him. So he comforted himself with Sendak’s body and mouth, opening up for his tongue and shivering when Sendak bit his bottom lip, dragging it lightly through his teeth.

“ _ Sendak _ ,” he breathed, body completely lit up with how much he wanted Sendak to crawl inside of him and never leave.

“It’s okay, my Champion,” Sendak murmured, tilting his head to bite a delicious hickey into his skin.

Shiro had a brief moment of feeling disappointed that the fur covering Sendak’s neck meant that he couldn’t do the same, but he pushed it aside to moan shamelessly as Sendak’s hands firmly grabbed his ass, claws being careful not to prick his skin through the clothes.

He rolled his hips down, making pleasured noises with every movement, and Sendak growled happily in his ear.

The shiver that wracked through his body made him want to cry with how euphoric it felt, and he tugged at the fur covering his lover’s body. “Please,” he gasped into Sendak’s mouth. “Help me remember you. Remind me how good you feel inside me.”

Sendak was purring nonstop now, and Shiro gasped when he was picked up and thrown over Sendak’s shoulder. He shrieked in surprise when Sendak smacked his ass, before laughing delightedly. Sendak gently dropped him onto the bed, and he gulped at the hungry look on his face, backing up to prolong their little game.

Sendak wasn’t having any of it, though. He reached out, grabbing Shiro by one ankle with his bionic arm and pulling him down towards him. Shiro grinned when Sendak’s lust-filled face came over his, and before he knew it, the black tank top and pants that he’d had on were torn off by Sendak’s claws.

Shiro made quick work of Sendak’s clothes too, biting his lip when he saw Sendak’s cock, completely unlike his own. It was the most delicious looking thing that Shiro had ever seen.

Sendak moved away for a moment, and then there was a hand pressing a small bottle into his palm. Shiro looked down, seeing what he assumed was lube, and looked back up at Sendak. “Not going to prep me yourself?”

A small huff of amused laughter left Sendak’s mouth, and he lifted a clawed hand. “I don’t think you’d appreciate getting cut by one of these.”

Shiro dropped his head, groaning. “Damn, you’re right. And here I was looking forward to maybe coming on your fingers.”

Sendak growled, obviously highly turned on by the idea. “I can’t prepare you myself, but you can, and I’ll look into getting some…  _ toys _ . Maybe even some that could be compatible with my prosthetic. How’s that sound, darling? That way I can tease you and make you come on something other than my cock while you beg for it in that oh so pretty way.”

Shiro whined, hurriedly covering his hands in the slick substance and pushing them to his hole. He felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin if he didn’t get something in him yesterday.

“Sendak,  _ please _ ,” he begged, as he fingered himself, Sendak watching with rapture. “I need you to touch me.”

“Hmmm,” Sendak hummed, placing a cool hand on Shiro’s calf. “Like this?”

Shiro moaned, throwing his head back. His skin felt tight, hot, and he just wanted to  _ come _ . He felt like he hadn’t in years. He shoved his free hand down to his dick, wrapping his fingers around it and gasping with how much closer he felt, only to let out a small growl of frustration when his hand was batted away.

“No you don’t,” Sendak growled. “You don’t get to make yourself come. Only I get to do that.”

“ _ Please _ ,” he begged, canting his hips up to chase nonexisting friction and then down to fuck himself onto his fingers.

“Exercise self control, Champion.” The command was firm, but Shiro could tell just how fond Sendak was of him in that moment.

He whined, but complied, adding more lube to his fingers before going back to working himself open.

“You’re so good for me. Keep going.”

Shiro complied, biting his lip. Sendak’s hand on his calf shoved his legs open further, exposing him to Sendak so that Sendak could see every little moment and how his hole sucked in his fingers, not wanting to let them go.

Both of Sendak’s hands trailed up, grabbing onto his inner thighs and stretching them almost to the point of pain. Shiro whined out Sendak’s name, thighs trembling underneath his hands as he begged for the relief of Sendak’s cock.

Sendak took pity on him, because he grabbed onto Shiro’s wrist as he pulled his fingers out, massaging it to relieve the ache from having his hand in an awkward position for so long. Sendak kissed Shiro’s wrist lovingly, before pulling back.

“Sendak?”

“Turn over,” Sendak murmured, voice low.

Shiro did so, lowering his upper body to the mattress and spreading his legs, making himself look as inviting as possible. He bit his lip, turning his head to try and look at Sendak.

He felt Sendak’s warm presence settle itself behind him, before a wave of hot air rushed over his hole, making him moan. Before he could figure out what was going on, a hot and wet tongue flicked over his hole. The noise he made was pure surprise, melting into a deeply satisfied sound as Sendak moaned into his ass, claws pressing into the skin and threatening to break it.

Sendak’s tongue was firm, and longer than his own if the way that he was able to go deeper than Shiro had expected was any indication. He gasped and cried out, shoving his hips back and burying his face in his arms as he tried desperately to hang on for the ride.

“ _ Delicious _ .”

The word made Shiro’s face feel like it had caught on fire, and he whimpered as he buried his face further into his arms. God, Sendak was fucking taking him apart. It was like it was their first time, and god, did Shiro wish that was true, because then Sendak would feel everything in the same novel way that Shiro was.

It was a shame that Shiro got two first times, even if he didn’t remember, but Sendak only got the one.

Either way, he gave himself over to the sensations, letting himself ride on that wave of pleasure. It seemed that Sendak had the same idea, because his tongue moved away, leaving Shiro cold and empty, before something warm and blunt pushed at the same spot that Sendak’s tongue had been only moments before.

“Yes,” Shiro gasped, trembling with how much he needed this. “Fuck me, Sendak. Please. I need your cock so badly it hurts.”

“Anything you need, my darling.”

The first few presses of Sendak’s cock into him stretched him so beautifully. He loved the ache, loved the feeling of being pushed towards his limits, loved the way he was so hyperaware of Sendak that he could practically feel Sendak’s heart beating in his cock.

He gasped when the first ridge pushed itself in, pressing up against his walls. The more Sendak pushed in, the louder Shiro got, until finally, one of the ridges pressed up against something inside Shiro, something that made his vision white. He lost the ability to breathe, clawing at the sheets as the pressure inside of his stomach suddenly snapped, and he could feel himself coming hard onto the sheets below him.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped, shaking as Sendak finished pushing his cock in while Shiro went through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Shh, my darling,” Sendak cooed. “I’m not done with you yet. I’m still going to fuck you. Think you can take it?”

“Anything,” Shiro gasped, biting into his forearm and whining as Sendak made one small thrust into his oversensitive ass.

Sendak took the invitation with glee, and Shiro couldn’t have stopped the noises he was making if he even wanted to. Unless the door and walls were soundproof, everybody who walked by would know just what was going on, and fuck if that didn’t make him moan louder.

By the time Sendak came, Shiro’s cries were as much from pain as they were pleasure. Sendak leaned over Shiro’s prone body, dragging him up just that little bit so that Sendak could bite hard onto the side of Shiro’s neck.

The tears that had been welling up in Shiro’s eyes spilled over, and he sobbed as Sendak started to pull out.

Sendak rubbed the small of Shiro’s back soothingly, pulling him out of his position and spreading him out so that he could regain feeling in the limbs that had fallen asleep. He wiped away Shiro’s tears, nuzzling his neck and jaw. His purrs were comforting, and Shiro turned into him, holding onto him and nuzzling right back.

“You were so good for me,” Sendak murmured, voice sounding awed. “You’re so good. You’re everything I could have ever wanted.”

Shiro kissed Sendak’s nose, eyes fluttering closed as he made a noise of assent and drifted off in Sendak’s arms.


End file.
